Bring Me to Life
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: request songfic 'Save me from the nothing i've become..." Damon and elena wake each other up to the realization of love and the fact they need eachother. LEMON


_a/n: I have loved this song since the moment I heard it, and for many personal reasons it has always spoken to me…then came along Elena and Damon, and I knew it could fit them as well. As most of you know, I have been experimenting with songfics lately, and so thanks to a few requests and finally getting my butt in gear, we have a new oneshot to entertain us. Happy Reading!_

Dedicated to NelenaCalden & Angelfan984 (for requesting the song)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Elena shuddered, looking up at Damon as he stepped closer to her. His blues sparkled with the threat of tears, piercing straight to her soul. He didn't need her to say the words to know that she loved him, he could read her perfectly, but she still had to say them. The final declaration, the proof he needed to show himself that this hope he'd been holding on to hadn't been for nothing. He'd nearly given up, shut down and turned himself cold, but she'd found him in the shabby hotel and brought him home. Now, they stood in his room, the lights low and her breath fanning his face. "I love you." She whispered again, taking his hands in hers. "Damon?"

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

The fear he would reject her after all this time, turned her numb and she stepped back. She could feel the darkness closing in on her, sending her emotions and senses to sleep. If he wanted her, he was going to have to pull her back. He was going to have to wake her up. Damon heard the rush of her blood in her veins and captured her wrist in his hand before she could turn away. Her skin flushed in fear, in anticipation as he fought his own fear back. He didn't want to go back to being nothing, feeling nothing. He'd only done that to survive, to be able to survive losing her…but she'd come for him, she'd told him she loved him and he couldn't let her go now.

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real…bring me to life_

It felt like a dream, and she had to grip his arm to make sure he was real. He pulled her against his chest, solid-strong. She felt the darkness back away a little as she looked back up at him. He bent to kiss her, moving slowly, one hand on her neck, fingers tangling in hair, the other on her waist, slowly guiding her closer to him, closer to the bed. Kissing him was like breathing, it was vital, important and she wasn't sure she'd survive it if she ever stopped. He couldn't let her go now, not now that he knew what it was like to hold her in his arms willingly. Not now that he knew what his name sounded like on her lips.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) before I come undone_

_(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become_

She felt her legs hit the mattress and allowed him to push her down onto the bed. The sheets hadn't been slept in for months, the house had remained empty…but now they were both here and they were going to breathe life back into his home as they woke each other from the state of nothingness.

_Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

She'd been living a lie, ever since the first day she'd met him. She loved him, had loved him all along. There was no way she could deny that now, it was impossible. His lips moved down her neck, his hands slipping beneath her tshirt as she moved them further up on the bed. Even though he hadn't been here in a long time, the pillows still held his smell and she found herself surrounded by it, comforted by it. Slowly, the despair she'd felt ever since he'd left town, the emptiness disappeared as he breathed new life into her.

_Frozen inside without your touch…Without your love, darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead_

She helped him lift her shirt over her head, and then his before his lips latched onto her nipple, his hands around her waist, his fingers massaging slow circles into her back. She never wanted him to stop touching her, as the warmth spread all over her body, she knew she never wanted to be cold and lonely again. She never wanted to be without his love again. Damon felt her heart beating under his lips as he kissed across her chest, the one thing he couldn't fake. He was dead, a vampire, a monster and she was this perfect angel he could as easily break as love. Even as realized how close he was to losing control, she called his name and for a moment, just one moment he felt human again.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Elena shook her head, cursing herself for taking so long to realize he'd been right in front of her always. He'd risked everything, time and time again to be with her, to save her. Yes, he'd left again but it had been because she'd asked him too. She could still remember the day she'd watched him drive away, remember how she'd cried for hours. She'd regretted asking him to go the moment the Camaro disappeared into the snow, but she didn't follow him. She'd ignored the voice screaming for her to go after him, until the stretch of loneliness became too much for her and she opened her eyes to everything. All the emotions, all the time she'd wasted.

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

Damon had spent the weeks away from her, away from home either in a bottle or in the hotel room she'd found him at this morning. He didn't think, he didn't speak and he didn't feel. He didn't kill, because he knew she would have disapproved, and that perhaps is what had drove him crazy the most. She'd told him to leave, practically forced him to go and he couldn't risk disappointing her. He'd prayed every night that she would save him, that she wouldn't leave him to die there, and then the knock on his door and brought back a little of the life he craved so much.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) before I come undone_

_(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become_

Elena felt his lips move down her stomach as he removed her jeans and panties. Minutes later they were both bare, locked together wordlessly. They'd said everything in the car, the rest downstairs. She ached for more, needed more. The time away from him had nearly killed her, but as he brought her back, she saved him all over again. The darkness subsided completely as she clung to him, gasping as he finally joined their bodies and souls. The full human contact pleased him, but there were still urges he had to satisfy, ones he was unable to go without.

She saw his fangs, kissed the veins under his eyes and nodded, turning her head to the side. He licked along the line of her neck, sucking and calling the blood to the surface. Her heart pumped faster, their thrusts finding a rhythm as he bent to drink from her. She could feel her control coming undone as he licked at the wound, pressing blood tainted kisses to her lips. She called his name, he cursed hers and then they were one, completely and forever. She pushed his weight off her, but quickly curled up against his body, anxious and nervous that if she let go for a moment, he would disappear again she would have to go back to feeling nothing.

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

_(Bring me to life) _

Damon slipped an arm around her shoulder and cradled her against his chest, slowly rubbing patters on her back with his fingertips. He'd lied to himself when he thought he'd be able to live without her, and now that he knew how she felt, he didn't intend to leave her ever again. She closed her eyes and sighed when he pressed his lips to her forehead, rolling over to face her. Their hands tangled together as he brushed hair back from her face. "Thank you for bringing me back Elena. I love you too."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his chest, letting her eyes close, knowing that he would still be there in the morning when she woke up.

_a/n: so a little shorter than normal, but I think it was still pretty powerful in it's own right. The lyrics are just perfect for a vampire and his human lover don't you think? Anyway, hope you enjoyed. More stories coming soon from yours truly._


End file.
